Newlywed Fools
by wind scarlett
Summary: Kehidupan pengantin baru Hinata seakan terhenti. Hatinya telah lama mati, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya terus hidup, kalau begitu? One shot, made for NaruHina Tragedy Day. Hinata/Naruto.


**Catatan: **dari kemarin penasaran sama NTHD(?) itu apaan, terus pengin aja ikut menyemarakkan. Semangat mirip bocah 'gitu, mendadak niat gara-gara liat yang lain ikutan, hehehe. Emang kalau orang lain bakar rumah lo bakalan bakar rumah juga? Emang dasar nih satu agak ngaco pikirannya. Okelah, selamat membaca dan menikmati, ya~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Newlywed Fools**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepintas Hinata melirik jam tangan sebelum kembali sibuk membolak-balik buku resep yang terpampang manis di hadapannya. _Rasanya semua masakan ini terlihat begitu enak dan menarik_, pikir Hinata sendu. Jari-jarinya kembali meniti bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan untuk memasak nanti. Ia masih punya persediaan kubis, daging, dan tomat yang cukup banyak di kulkas. Dan kalau tidak salah, kemarin Hanabi menyimpan tumpukan bawang bombai dan kentang di dapur. Musim gugur memang musim yang paling mengasyikkan bagi Hinata. Banyak bahan makanan yang tersedia, segar dengan berbagai pilihan. _Yang mana yang kira-kira disukai oleh Naruto, ya?_

Sebelum berangkat menjalankan misi level S bersama Neji dan Shikamaru ke Negeri Suna, Naruto memang sempat meminta dimasakkan sesuatu yang enak, dan kalau bisa mudah dibuat sehingga tidak merepotkan istri tercintanya yang sangat cantik dan paling mengemaskan seantero Konoha. Naruto pun tidak pernah rewel soal makanan, malah bisa dibilang ia memakan apa saja yang dimasak oleh Hinata. Lantas kenapa istrinya yang satu itu malah bingung dan sibuk membuka banyak buku resep?

Entah apa alasannya, namun Hinata ingin sekali mempersembahkan masakan yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Alhasil, buku-buku resep yang pernah diberikan kepada Hinata sebelum ia menikah dulu, yang sebelumnya hanya terpajang dengan manis di pojok dapur hingga sempat berdebu pun terbuka kembali.

Setelah nyaris dua jam mencari-cari resep, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat sup jamur yang pernah dibuatkan Sakura saat ia sakit dulu. Untuk membuat sup jamur satu itu, Hinata membutuhkan bawang putih dan beberapa siung dan bawang segar sebagai bumbu utama. Dengan langkah riang Hinata membuka pintu kulkas. Ketika dilihatnya buah nanas segar yang diberikan ayahnya tadi pagi, mendadak Hinata berubah pikiran. _Mungkin saja membuat kue pai dengan isi nanas segar akan membuat Naruto senang_, Hinata tersenyum pelan. Segera diambilnya nanas segar itu dari kulkas. Ternyata di belakang buah nanas, masih tersimpan batangan cokelat yang telah ia cari-cari selama seminggu belakangan ini. Oh, tidak, Naruto pasti lebih senang lagi bila ia membuat tar cokelat!

Setelah Hinata mencampur tepung terigu dengan cokelat yang telah ia panaskan sebelumnya, mendadak ia ingat bahwa saat jamuan tiga hari lalu Naruto bilang bahwa sudah lama ia tidak memakan nasi belut dengan taburan bawang putih cincang, dan suaminya itu bahkan berkata bahwa Kiba telah menangkap beberapa belut untuk mereka. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Nyonya Uzumaki itu menghampiri telepon dan menghubungi Kiba.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sebelumnya? Tadi Lee baru saja datang dan mengambil semua belutku, katanya Guru Gai ulang tahun hari ini. Berhubung dia suka sekali makan belut bakar, makanya aku memperbolehkan Lee mengambil semua. Maaf ya, Hinata." Suara Kiba terdengar agak serak di ujung sana, dan ia mengaku bahwa ia sedang terbaring sakit. "Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf, huk…"

Hinata mendesah pelan, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rencana semula, yakni memasak sup jamur. Istri sang Hokage Konoha itu meraih daun bawang dan mengirisnya dengan hati-hati, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam panci yang mendidih. Rebusan sayuran memang paling pas dimasukkan ke dalam air mendidih sehingga baunya tidak _langu_. Sayangnya, ketika ia menarik laci untuk mencuci jamur, ternyata lacinya kosong sama sekali.

Teringat olehnya wajah senang Hanabi saat meminjam jamur kebanggaannya, berkata bahwa Neji paling suka dimasakkan jamur dengan kentang tumbuk. Betapa frustasinya Hinata saat ingat hal itu, apalagi matahari di luar sudah semakin tenggelam di ufuk timur. Sebentar lagi suaminya akan segera pulang, dan mendapatinya belum memasak apa-apa.

"Ada apa menelponku? Kau pikir aku tahu apa yang paling disukai suamimu?" Kakashi Hatake berkata dengan suara datar. "Lagipula kau 'kan selalu mengikutinya dan mengamatinya selama ini, masak hal remeh seperti itu saja tidak tahu?"

"A-aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu… ehm, bukan, maksudku… apa ada Sakura di seberang sana? Bisakah kau menghubungkan aku dengannya?" Hinata berkata dengan gugup, sangat kaget karena Kakashi yang mengangkat dan menjawab teleponnya. _Ini klinik Sakura, bukan? _

"Pesan saja semangkuk atau dua mangkuk ramen di warung Teuchi, pasti Naruto akan sangat senang sekali." Sakura akhirnya menjawab dengan nada menggoda. "Memangnya ada apa sampai-sampai kau menelponku?"

Wajah Hinata berubah semerah tomat yang sedang diirisnya perlahan. Dengan gugup ia menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Naruto. Tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus yang patut dirayakan, jelasnya malu-malu.

"Be-begitulah, aku agak sedikit repot memikirkan masakanku. Eh? Ehm, kumohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Sakura…" Hinata setengah mati malunya saat ketahuan kerepotan begitu. "Aku, eh… bukan maksudku—"

"Dasar pengantin baru," Sakura tertawa renyah di seberang sana. Nadanya agak terputus saat ia melanjutkan. Samar-samar terdengar kata _bodoh_ yang sempat terucap oleh Sakura.

"Bo-bodoh?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu apa—"

"Kadang orang yang saling mencintai suka bertindak bodoh, apalagi pengantin baru seperti kalian." Sakura meneruskan sambil tertawa. "Memang, apa salahnya memberikan kejutan kepada orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupmu? Apakah memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa harus menunggu sampai ada momen yang tepat?"

"Ah—"

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang membuat orang iri. Entah kapan aku bisa—sudahlah." Kala itu suara Sakura terdengar nyaris berbisik pilu. "Sampaikan salamku kepada Naruto, ya!"

Ketika pada akhirnya Naruto pulang, dan menemukan istrinya masih bergelut dengan nasi setengah masak, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pelan. "Aku pulang." Naruto berbisik sambil memeluk lembut pinggang Hinata dari belakang.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-kun…" Hinata menjawab malu-malu. Masakannya masih saja belum selesai. Mungkin ia membutuhkan beberapa menit lagi sebelum semuanya matang. _Dasar payah, _kutuknya kepada dirinya sendiri_. Kenapa ia bisa bersikap seceroboh ini?_ "Maaf, aku belum selesai memasak—"

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan mencium tengkuk Hinata dengan perlahan. "Baumu enak." Sejenak ia merapatkan pelukannya, menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata. Betapa ia sangat merindukan istrinya seharian ini. "Yang benar saja, sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan memanggilku Naruto-kun."

"Ehh, Na-naruto…" eja Hinata dengan segenap rasa malu yang membuat seluruh wajahnya memerah. "Aku sedang memasak, tolong jangan terus menciumku seperti itu, nanti—"

"Memasak apa?" pria berambut pirang itu bertanya sambil terus menyerang leher dan pundak wanitanya tanpa henti. "Satu-satunya yang ingin kumakan adalah dirimu, _hime_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membereskan tempat tidurnya dengan lamat-lamat. Sehelai daun berwarna kuning terselip di antara seprai dan bantal, diambil dan dirabanya dengan penuh perasaan. _Musim gugur datang kembali_, bisiknya lirih. _Musim gugur sudah datang kembali_.

Diliriknya pemandangan di luar sana lewat jendela kamarnya yang terus terbentang lebar-lebar, seakan tidak berhenti menanti sesuatu untuk kembali pulang. Pohon Momiji yang menyelubungi halaman rumahnya kini berwarna merah menyala, berguguran dengan anggun ketika angin berhembus melewati kediamannya yang luas di pinggir desa Konoha. Hinata melangkah maju, menyadari betapa cerahnya langit biru di atas kepalanya.

Masih lekat dalam ingatan Hinata ketika ia dan Naruto memandangi cerahnya langit biru musim gugur, sewaktu suaminya itu mengajaknya memancing ikan. Naruto terkadang sering mengajaknya bersenang-senang dengan cara yang begitu sederhana, namun sangat membekas di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukan begitu cara memegang gagang pancing!" Naruto membantu Hinata dan membetulkan posisi tangan istrinya. Sore itu ia membawa Hinata ke pinggir sungai dekat hutan. Ingin memancing, katanya. "Nah, terus pertahankan posisi ini, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu sembari memegangi alat pancing dengan erat, "begini, bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu menghadiahinya ciuman mesra di pipi. "Ini baru Hinataku!"

Wajah Hinata yang merona merah terlihat sangat menggemaskan, Naruto tidak tahan untuk menyentuh Hinata. Sontak ditaruhnya alat pancing dengan segera, lalu dirangkulnya Hinata tanpa ragu. _Kenapa Hinata semakin lama semakin terlihat sangat cantik, ya? _

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata menjawab dengan gugup saat tangan Naruto mulai menggerayangi perut dan dadanya. "Kita kemari untuk me-memancing, 'kan? Kalau begitu lebih baik—"

"Apa salahnya sedikit bersenang-senang?" Naruto membela diri. "Aku 'kan tidak mengajakmu bercinta di sini—sebentar, mungkin bercinta ide yang bagus? Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Naruto-kun? Kita 'kan sudah menikah, hentikan panggilan itu, _hime_."

"EHEM!"

Rock Lee dan Kiba yang baru saja datang langsung merasa bahwa mereka telah membuat salah satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup mereka dengan datang ke tepi danau saat itu juga. Rasanya risih sekali menjadi orang ketiga, atau keempat, dalam dunia penuh warna merah jambu yang dimiliki oleh pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"Kenapa pulang lagi? Bukannya kalian ingin memancing?" Naruto menegur Kiba dan Lee. "Jangan merasa tidak enak denganku dan Hinata!"

_Siapa yang tahan_, gerutu Kiba dan Lee dalam hati. _Lebih baik pulang saja, deh, ketimbang menyaksikan Naruto dan Hinata bermesraan begitu. Dasar pengantin baru, lihat-lihat kondisi sebelum bemesraan, dong! Seperti orang bodoh saja!_

"Sudah pergi, tuh." Naruto tersenyum nakal ke arah Hinata. "Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan yang tadi sempat tertunda?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemandangan yang terus saja berubah dan berganti. Dunia sudah banyak berubah sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, namun hatinya masih terus membeku, seperti gumpalan salju abadi di tengah putihnya lautan es di musim dingin. Dingin, tak tersentuh oleh apapun, keras.

Lucu, bila ia dapat mengeluarkan hatinya dari dalam dadanya, mungkin saja hatinya sudah berkerut dengan rupa yang sangat buruk, dan berwarna hitam. Hatinya telah lama mati, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya terus hidup, kalau begitu?

Masih terbayang jelas sosok tubuh Gaara yang bercabik-cabik dengan menggenaskan. Daging wajahnya terkoyak, tulang hidung yang nyaris rata dengan dagunya. Gaara tewas terbunuh, desis Naruto sambil memegangi jemari Hinata yang gemetar dengan sangat erat. Hanya ia yang mampu menghentikan semua kekacauan itu. Itu tugasnya sebagai Hokage.

Hinata tidak menyadari kedua matanya terasa panas, dan air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya yang mengurus. Tidak, ia harus mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tidak patut menangisi apapun. Ia seharusnya bangga karena semua orang mengelu-elukan Naruto sebagai satu-satunya penyelamat mereka. Dari semua orang, Naruto yang terpilih untuk melindungi Konoha, mempertaruhkan hidupnya. Benar, ia seharusnya merasa bangga, namun kenapa air matanya tak jua berhenti mengalir?

Ia tahu benar tugas Naruto, dan ia pun menyadari tugasnya sebagai istri pria yang amat dicintainya itu. Malam itu, Naruto terus memeluknya, seakan tak mau melepasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan kau akan terus mencintaiku, Hinata." Naruto menciumi tangan Hinata dengan penuh cinta, perlahan mengulum jemari indah wanita itu. "Katakan kau adalah milikku, selamanya."

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Naruto." Hinata mendesah saat Naruto menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat suaminya. Dengan satu gerakan yang sigap, Naruto menempatkan Hinata di bawah tubuhnya. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang sukses memerah.

"Kita sudah sering sekali melakukan ini, kenapa kau masih belum terbiasa?" Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata, suaranya sangat parau. "Apa kita harus bercinta lebih banyak lagi?"

Hinata mendesah lirih, "Naruto…"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, kau akan terus mencintaiku sampai kapanpun…" Naruto berkata, menyatukan dirinya dengan wanita yang paling dikasihinya, wanita yang ia telah menghiasi hari-harinya selama ini. "Katakan…!"

Hinata menjerit pelan saat Naruto mempercepat ritme mereka, memasuki tubuhnya semakin dalam. Ia memaksa Hinata untuk mengikuti gerakannya, lantas menarik wanita berambut biru panjang itu ke samping, lalu kembali memasuki Hinata.

"Ehmm, Naruto—" _Naruto biasanya tidak pernah sekasar ini_, pikir Hinata ragu, _apa yang tengah ia pikirkan?_

"Aku… aku tidak akan bisa hidup… tanpamu…" Naruto kembali berkata, menggigit telinga Hinata dengan penuh hasrat. Sesaat mulutnya pindah ke pundak Hinata, lalu ke leher jenjang wanita itu. "Aku… aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, membalas ciuman Naruto. "Aku… akupun tidak mau hidup tanpamu, Naruto." Dilihatnya Naruto tersenyum puas, membuat hatinya seketika menghangat.

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan bercinta sepanjang malam, nyaris tanpa henti. Setiap bagian dalam tubuh mereka bertemu, bibir dengan bibir, tangan dengan tangan, dan semuanya. Cinta mereka yang meluap-luap seakan terlukiskan oleh penyatuan fisik, sebuah bentuk perwujudan nyata dari tiga kata terindah, _aku sangat mencintaimu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kadang Hinata berpikir bagaimana selama ini ia bisa melewati hari-hari tanpa kehadiran Naruto di sisinya, atau bagaimana bisa ia terus memikirkan Naruto selama ini, tanpa pernah berhenti. Lebih sering, Hinata berharap ia bisa berhenti berpikir. Mungkin saja penderitaannya bisa berhenti.

Keluarganya kerap menemaninya, terutama Hanabi dan Neji. Mereka tidak banyak berkata apa-apa, namun Hinata tahu pasti apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tatapan penuh iba Hanabi dan senyuman datar Neji, mengingatkannya kepada dirinya dulu kala Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Memalukan, ia telah membuat mereka khawatir. Mungkin saja mati, menghilang tanpa jejak adalah jawaban dari semua itu.

Kematian mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dari kegilaan, penderitaan, kesepian, dan mimpi buruk.

Tapi tidak. Tidak bisa.

Selama jasad Naruto tidak pernah ditemukan, mungkin saja ia masih memiliki secercah harapan. Dan harapannya itulah yang selama ini telah menopang hidupnya. Ia tidak berani memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di luar sana, alasan kenapa Naruto menghilang, dan meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tidak mau tahu, dan hanya mampu memikirkan bahwa suatu saat Naruto akan kembali.

Saat Naruto kembali, mereka akan bersama selamanya. Keakraban mereka yang membuat semua orang risih, dan berkata dalam hati, betapa menyenangkannya kehidupan mereka. Ekspresi Naruto yang penuh cinta tatkala pulang, dan berkata, _aku pulang_.

Hinata masih menantikan semua itu.

Malam itu Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia tengah bermimpi atau sebaliknya. Naruto menghampirinya, tersenyum lebar. Wajah tampan itu masih senantiasa dipenuhi oleh keriangan, keceriaan yang tidak dapat ditandingi oleh siapapun. Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, berlari memeluk Naruto. Dipukulinya dada Naruto tanpa ampun, wajahnya dipenuhi oleh air mata.

"Naruto…!" Hinata nyaris berteriak, seakan tenggorokannya tercekat oleh air mata. "Naruto…!"

Naruto tersenyum, membelai rambut Hinata. "Maaf, aku telah membuatmu menunggu sekian lama, _hime_."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, menatap wajah Naruto dengan kelegaan yang tidak terlukiskan oleh sekadar kata-kata. "Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Jangan pernah pergi lagi! Jika kau harus pergi, bawalah aku serta, Naruto!"

Hinata tersenyum, berpikir bahwa mereka dapat mengganti hari-hari mereka yang selama ini telah menghilang. Mungkin mereka tidak dapat bersikap semesra dulu, tapi memikirkan dapat bersama dengan Naruto lagi saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Maaf…" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Senyuman di wajahnya mendadak menghilang. "Aku benar-benar bersalah kepadamu."

Hinata terdiam, sementara Naruto terus meminta maaf.

Ada yang ganjil.

Ada yang salah, ada yang benar-benar salah.

Hinata tidak mengerti, dan tidak mau mengerti ketika kedua belah mata Naruto mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Wajah suaminya kini mulai mengerut, dan sewarna merah pekat. Kulitnya mengelupas, basah. Tengkorak berwarna putih gading menyeruak dari balik jaket oranye kebanggaan Naruto itu. Wajah pucat penuh darah itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Seluruh dagingnya terkelupas habis tanpa ampun. Hanya hatinya yang tersisa di balik tengkorak yang kini mulai bergetar dengan hebat di hadapan Hinata.

Hanya hati itu yang masih berdetak, seakan berkata, _aku sangat mencintaimu, hime_.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**FIN  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Okelah, tidak bisa banyak berkata apapun. Apaan, masa yang bikin juga merasa kaget, sih? Kalau ada uneg-uneg, ingin berpendapat apapun, silahkan saja. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah merelakan waktu kalian untuk membaca ini, semoga kalian terhibur~!**


End file.
